Forum:Alexei Stavros
' Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions:' My username is Shiburuchi Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Alexei Stavros, born in 1950, in Athens. He belongs to an ancient clan sworn to protect the balance of good and evil. As many others before him, he is trained in many skill that will help him to do his duty. Well versed in Krav-Maga, Muay Boran, Karate, Savate, and many other deadly martial arts. Having a depth knowledge many strategies and battles. Well spoken and fluent 10 language. Expert in reading micro-expression and body language. Vast knowledge of many subjects. Finally able to handle many weaponry, though he prefer to use melee weapon. In 1985, his brother Nikolai, lead a coup to overthrow the leader of the clan. This led to massive bloodshed, many member of the clan died and many other injured. Alexei was able to defeat his brother and quell the coup, but he was gravely injured. Nikolai managed to escaped taking advantage of this situation. By using ancient arts of healing and magic power of artefact, the surviving elder of the clan was able to recover Alexei to full health. Unbeknowst to them and Alexei himself, the process triggered an evolution in his body. Alexei's mind and body have evolved beyond any other human. Alexei now can use his body to its maximum potential, eventhough not in superhuman level. His muscle can quickly adapt the situation or how he uses it. His sharp mind has also evolved to maximum potential, he can learn anything instantly, memorizes everything, and he is able to use all of his senses at once. This enables him to find the weakness or flaw of anything he faces. The evolution also has a strange effect in his aging process as he now aged 1/20 of the normal. Wanting to avenge the deaths his clansman, Alexei set out to America where his brother was last seen. Under the alias of Alex Cross, a successful businessman, Alexei keep a watchful eye for his brother and continuing his lifelong duty, to maintain the balance of the world. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? Alexei is a person with many facade, sometimes he can be kind, and humble, in other times strict and prideful. But he is originally virtuous and kind, eventhough his pride remains due to his past. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? S.H.I.E.L.D and Avengers Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Adult Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Hero What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Adoptive Muscle Memory : he is able to learn about anything just by observing, and able to reproduce it Flawless Coordination : his body has evolved to it's maximum potential so that he can do any physical feat without any difficulties. Intuitive Aptitude : his mind can process many information that he gets from all his senses quickly and accurately, so he can analyze any situation or opponent that he face. Strategic Mind : Well versed in many military strategy. Expert Martial Arts : Expert in many martial arts If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? No Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? Yes List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? Once a week If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: Category:Not Confirmed Category:Confirmation